1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button module, particularly to a button module having an automatic reset function, which is used in a portable electronic device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of related art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera devices are becoming widely used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras and digital videos.
In a typical camera module, a lens module is a very important element in producing high quality pictures. Generally, a lens module provides a focusing system for users to just press a button thereof to complete a focusing process. The focusing system conventionally includes a spring to reset the button back to an original position.
However, because of limited inner space of the camera module, the spring must be very small, which results in difficult assembly of the camera module. Additionally, because the spring is so small, elastic force of the spring is weak, which may lead to unreliable performance of the focusing system.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved button module in a focusing module of a camera which can overcome the above mentioned problems.